megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Man
is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily. His body has over 2000 springs, being very light and able to perform high jumps. However, this gives him trouble when moving around, especially up and down stairs. In Mega Man 7, Spring Man attacks by throwing spike-tipped springs from his body with Wild Coil, extendable punches, and catching opponents to ram them into the ceiling with a high jump. He is weak to the Slash Claw, as it can easily cut his inner springs. In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Spring Man uses the Surprise Boxer, a tricky vehicle that uses springs to absorb shocks and attack opponents with punches. He entered the race to buy heavy parts for his body with the prize money. If the player wins the game with him, he buys several accessories, but exaggerates and can barely move. Strategy Spring Man will jump up to the center of the room, jump high, erratically spin and preform two spring punches. They are avoided by sliding when he is about to finish spinning. Then when he lands, he will use his Wild Coil (if there are not any already on-screen). The Wild Coil bounces across the room on the floor and off the walls. There are only five safe spots, which are in-between the coils; the coils bounce in the same spot every time. While the coils are bouncing, he will bounce by the screen, attempting to land on Mega Man and catch him to jump and smash him into the ceiling to kill him. This attack is very dangerous, as it takes eight units of damage from Mega Man. It is better than to keep constantly moving, while stopping on the safe spots to avoid the coils. After this, Spring Man jumps back into the position he started and begins the pattern with. His weakness is the Slash Claw, and it can cut down his Wild Coils. If he is struck by it, he will go directly to the phase of performing the spring punches. It defeats him in seven slashes. He is immune to the Thunder Bolt, and if it is used against him, it will cause him to become magnetized, and try to pull Mega Man to him for awhile. If he succeeds, he will use the ceiling smash. However, if he fails, the battle will return to normal, and nothing will happen. Skilled players can fire Noise Crush (if earned) just as Mega Man enters the room, and the sound wave will gain too much energy to stay in the game, so it glitches the fight and kills Spring Man instantly. Data Stage description: Boyoyon Paradise Mega Man: Battle & Chase Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies *Coil'n *Frisk Cannon *Petaforth *Sniper Joe 01 *Spiral Gabyoall *Tom Daddy *Tripropellan Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Spring Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 7. :*For Mega Buster, Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :*For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. Other media In the manga Mega Man Gigamix, Spring Man is one of the racers in the Battle & Chase competition in the story "Burning Wheel". Spring Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 7 and Rockman Battle & Chase. Gallery Mm7 springback.jpg|Back side view of Spring Man. SpringGigamix.jpg|Spring Man in his vehicle in the manga Rockman Gigamix. SpringIkehara.jpg|Spring Man in the manga Rockman 7. Spring Man.jpg|Spring Man + Wily Machine 7 figure. MM_7_Spring_Man.png|Wild Coil attack. MM_7_Spring_Man_Ceiling_Slam.png|Ceiling smash. MM_7_Spring_Man_Electrocution.png|Magnetizing. Trivia *Spring Man and Burst Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 7 who do not have Mega Man Battle Network series counterparts. *In his Mega Man: Battle & Chase artwork, Spring Man has a normal right arm instead of a buster, but his buster is present in the game. He has normal arms in the manga Mega Man Gigamix. *Spring Man's name was earlier used in a boss submission for Mega Man 6. *In Japanese games, Spring Man only speaks in katakana. *Spring Man is one of the two Robot Masters in Mega Man 7 to be affected by a possible glitch, which can kill him instantly. The other is Turbo Man. **If Noise Crush is fired immediately as the player is entering the door to his arena, it will bounce off the walls and hit Spring Man while he is executing his intro, killing him instantly, before the battle begins. This was not changed in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *Spring Man's stage underwent the most drastic change from its development period. In its original build, the stage was an abandoned toy factory that included doll cameos of Ryu and Chun-Li from Street Fighter, Nina from Breath of Fire and Pure from Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. One particular area of note was Spring Man's boss room which had a giant furnace full of toys being incinerated.The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart